Harry Potter and the Child of Battle
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Better sum. inside. Sirius is saved that night at the DOM, but in return, a young hated Slytherin and her dog go through in his wake. As Harry and Co. ready to fight Voldemort, a strangely familar girl and dog show up, with a past full of time's militarie
1. Sirius Black's Savior

Summary: AU as of OOtP and HBP. Harry has learned of the prophecy, and knows what he must do, if not how to do it. However, what he, and everyone else, does not realize is that he will have help. For, deeper within the Hall of Prophecy, where his was smashed, is another, longer one, which speaks of the war brewing within the confines of Wizarding Kind. And it speaks of a Child of Battle coming to help that side which she sees fit…..

Disclaimer: I'm a fangirl. I'm a hobby writer. I'm a High School Senior who should probably doing her homework right about now. If this doesn't tell youI have no affliation with anything even remotely resembling a copyright, then your more worse off then I thought.(In short order, NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!)

------------------------------+--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hectic night for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black had been saved ultimate death at the hands of his Death Eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, and the mysterious fluttering veil. But how had he been saved? Not by his godson, Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived. Not by his godson's friends, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, who'd followed Harry. Not by any member of the Order of the Phoenix who'd been there.

No. He'd been saved by a Slytherin orphan named Amber. Amber, who everyone thought Dark and some even believed the heir to the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, had gotten behind Sirius in a flash, had shoved him to the side, and watched him fall…..next to the veil. Amber had gone through herself, and her dog, a mixed breed that went wherever the witch went, jumped through, following her master.

At this, everything froze. Harry's eyes widened as he realized just what occurred. Remus Lupin, werewolf, and Sirius' only remaining best friend, had cursed Bellatrix and moved to Sirius' side before anyone had a chance to blink. The rest of the Order, assembled Death Eaters, and Aurors couldn't move. They were in shock.

Fudge arrived at the exact same moment Voldemort did. Albus Dumbledore came right behind them, and all stared as their individual followers continued to gawk, as Remus continued to fuss over a now recovering Sirius, and Harry finally found it in his system to move and ran towards his only father figure in life.

No one was sure as to what really happened that night. Amber of Slytherin had given herself up for Sirius Black, that much was certain fact. Sirius was arrested upon the Aurors' recovery of leg muscles, but Dumbledore procured, with help from Harry, a trial. Harry and his friends were taken back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry was told the Prophecy. Then he was allowed to join his friends in the Hospital Wing, where Poppy Phomprey looked after them all with sharp eyes and a caring heart.

Sirius Black was declared innocent of all charges and given back his possessions and compensated for the 12 years of wrongful imprisonment. Peter Pettigrew was declared a murderer and a loyal Death Eater, and was proclaimed at large. Anyone with information regarding the traitor was to come to the Ministry immediately. He was an illegal animagus in the shape of a brown rat, with a claw missing from one forepaw.

Harry was allowed to live with Sirius for the rest of his life, and would never have to go back to his magic-hating relatives, the Dursleys. Something he was especially ecstatic about. But then…..

Amber was mourned on the last day of school. Very few really cared, not even her own house. Harry and his friends, however, bowed their heads and mourned for the girl. She had been in Harry's year, and they realized that, without her and her dog being at the Ministry that night, Sirius would be dead. They might not be sitting in the Great Hall, or at least, they would be severally disabled. Maybe blind, maybe deaf. Maybe unable to walk.

Dumbledore, of course, noticed that lack of feeling about this. So, he decided to say a few words on the child they had all overlooked, neglected, and, on some cases, abused.

"Today should, by all means, be a very happy day. The end of another school year. The end of the reign of Delores Umbridge, and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. The fact that our 5th and 7th years managed to survive their NEWTs and OWLs. Another summer of fun and goofing off."

"A man was freed today, after being 12 years wrongly imprisoned. A plot by the Dark side was foiled. You all survived another year, and more importantly, you have survived Voldemort for another year. There are, among your number, people who you counted as friends, who sit there today, that maybe shouldn't be."

Several people had gasped at the Dark Lord's name, but this little statement got everyone's attention, if the muttering were any indication.

"Yes. There are among your number, 6 students who went to the Ministry to save a man from what they believed was cruel torture. You have all read the papers, and therefore know that the 6 I speak of are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

Everyone turned to look at the 6 witches and wizards, who blushed slightly under the scrutiny.

"You see them before you, eating their meals and chatting about exams with you, no worse for the wear, even though they went up against a dozen of the Dark Lord's followers. What you may not know is that they may have been in a more worse shape then what you see before you if it hadn't been for another student and her devoted pet."

"For you see, Amber of Slytherin and her beloved Stardancer were also at the ministry. They, too, followed Harry and his friends, although they took a more direct route, rather then fly thestrals. It is thanks to Amber and Stardancer's help, given from the shadows the girl so enjoyed, that Mr. Potter and his friends aren't too worse for the wear after going up against a dozen Death Eaters."

"Where one may have killed Ms. Granger with a Dark cutting curse, it only gave her her first battle scar. It should've killed her, and it was intended to, but Stardancer had leapt at the Death Eater responsible, which knocked off his aim, allowing Ms. Granger to escape with her life."

Several people glanced at Hermione, most with questioning glances. Hermione nodded fiercely in agreement with the Headmaster's words. It was true, the Death Eater would've killed her had the mixed breed dog not attacked first.

"Ronald Weasley was attacked by unidentified brains in the Department of Mysteries. They too gave Ron scarring, perhaps even a bit deeper then Ms. Granger's, but it didn't leave him too terribly damaged. Why? Because while the others were too busy with Death Eaters to try and get the brains off, Amber allowed the others to provide distraction while she cursed the brains off herself."

Again, everyone looked at Ron, who also nodded fiercely.

"However these acts are noteworthy, it was the last act that Amber would ever commit that was the real boldness and kindness of the night. Amber of Slytherin saved Sirius Black from certain death by his unfortunate falling through the Veil of the Dept. of Mysteries—only to fall through herself."

Several people gasped at that. Others' eyes widened, and even more people found their jaws on the floor. Amber sacrificed herself for a man who, at the time, was a wanted murderer? A supposed Death Eater?

"Yes, it is true. Stardancer, devoted pet that she had always been to Amber, followed her master before anyone could think of grabbing her. It is because of her that Sirius Black was captured, and because of her that we, that is Harry and I, were allowed to convince that Minister to give him his rightful trail." Dumbledore continued.

"We were allowed to free an innocent man and give him what he truly desires, and give a young boy his own. Harry Potter is now free to live with the only father figure he had ever known in his life, and Sirius Black is now free to raise his godson, whom he sees as a true son, as was his wont. Something that wouldn't have happened had the sacrifice of one overlooked little girl not taken place."

Dumbledore sighed. "Amber was a very mysterious child, I will not deny it. However, perhaps if we had gotten to know her instead of making her feel unwanted, it wouldn't have been so. But no, we labeled her Dark the instant she stepped foot inside these walls and made her life miserable ever since. That was a mistake on all our parts, mine included, and I now truly regret not ever taking Amber in." And indeed, the Headmaster did look like he was very sorry for never making life easier for the girl.

"We know very little about Amber of Slytherin. We know she is 15, an orphan and her parents murdered. We know not about her life before Hogwarts. With this information, we decided it was enough to condemn her as Dark. That was our mistake. The fact that one is an orphan, regardless of House, does not make Dark or Light. It makes one an Orphan, perhaps in need of a family. Amber didn't seem to have any family outside of her beloved dog. Had we not been so blinded by our misplaced prejudice, we might have been willing to offer her what it was that her heart truly desires."

"There was a mirror here at Hogwarts once, the Mirror of Erised, that showed the person in front of it their heart's true desire. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley found it once. Ron saw himself outclassing all his brothers. Harry saw his parents for the first time, not to mention many others in his family tree. I was asked once what I see and I told them I see myself with a pair of socks."

Several people sniggered at this. Dumbledore really was zany at times.

"One has to wonder, if they had come across the mirror themselves, what they would've seen. Would they have seen anything? Or do they believe themselves the happiest person on the planet already, even in their deepest of hearts? Would their heart's desire be to see their family, like Harry? To be better then a sibling or parent, like Ron? Would they have seen themselves content with just a simple object like myself?"

"One may never know what they would see if confronted with the likes of the Mirror of Erised. But one may guess. However, we will never know the secret desires of Amber of Slytherin. Had she found the Mirror of Erised, what was it that she would've seen? Her parents and her, the happy family they undoubtedly were before their murders? To have somebody love her like her parents once had? Or at least to have a friend? Or did Amber see herself a successful career woman, alone save Stardancer?"

"We cared very little for Amber of Slytherin and her dog. Truthfully, we did not care for either or at all. We will never know just what it was Amber would've seen had she found the Mirror of Erised. We will never know just what kind of person she was, because we hated her. And now its too late."

"It's a sad fact that hindsight often takes a jarring event to kick into high gear, so to speak. Sadder still is the fact that we are willing to overlook everything and just be content hating someone till we realize how wrong we were. But the saddest thing is that we never realize how wrong we are till the person has passed on, and it's too late to make amends. So I ask of you now, please remember Amber of Slytherin and her dog. We severely misjudged a young girl, and it took her own sacrifice to set us straight. Do not let a potential friend, ally, die either at your hands or the hands of another, simply because you judged before you got to know them."

"I ask you to not judge a book by it's cover, as the saying goes, and prevent another like Amber from happening. No doubt she saved Sirius, whom she had no reason to believe was innocent of the crimes he was charged for, simply because she noticed that somebody in the crowd cared. Somebody cared for a supposed Death Eater, but not for her, and this is most likely what motivated her to give her own life in return for Sirius'. Please do not let another kill themselves because they noticed that they aren't cared for, and yet another is."

"Please, lift your goblets now in a toast for a wrongfully misjudged young woman and her faithful companion, and please remember Amber of Slytherin and Stardancer whenever you face another individual in much the same predicament as she was. And let us mourn for a young girl who gave her life, for another, simply because the other had people who cared, and she did not."

With these words, Dumbledore lifted his own goblet in toast for Amber, and everyone, even the Slytherins, followed. What the Headmaster said rang with truth, cruel and horrible though it may have been. They had no reason to believe Amber Dark, for nothing made her such. Nothing they knew of, anyway. And the fact that she had sacrificed herself for a supposed Dark Wizard showed that she wasn't what they believed her to be. Nobody Dark ever gave their lives for another, regardless of who it was.

And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry mourned a young girl who was more then she seemed, more that they never got to know till it was too late.

**Camp Pendleton, North Carolina, 1937:**

"Alright! Line up!" yelled the sergeant. A young girl with short cropped hair calmly walked to her place in line, solider outfit giving off a sense of belonging, a leather leash held loosely in one hand. Following the leash allowed one to find themselves staring at a mixed breed dog that held the same sense of belonging as the girl, and held the same look. If one dared, one could've gotten close enough to the glinting dog tag on the canine's collar and found the creature was named "Stardancer".

"Troops, allow me to introduce you to your new Veterinary unit. This is First Sergeant Wolvar. Wolvar, this is the 2nd and 3rd dog platoons. Going down the line we have…"

Everyone stood at attention as the sergeant had everybody introduce themselves to the new guy. As well as their assigned dogs, most of them German Shepherds or Doberman Pinschers.

"And here we have our very own solo solider." sneered the sergeant as he and the vet came upon the girl and her dog.

"Solo, sir?" he asked.

"This here is the only female we have in the troops, and she prefers solitude to being with the team. She makes exceptions where she needs to, of course, but it's still there." the other man sneered in response. "Introduce yourself and your charge solider!" he yelled at the young girl.

In response, the child did as commanded.

"Private Amber and Stardancer, Sir!" she yelled back with all military protocol. If one didn't know any better, one would've thought she'd been in the military before….

The vet did not blink, but asked the same couple of questions he'd asked all the others.

"And where are you from? How long you've been in service?" The vet couldn't help noticing that the girl seemed to have a slight accent.

"Originally from Britain, Sir! I've been in the US military for 3 years, bordering 4, Sir!"

"And what kind of dog is Stardancer, if you don't mind my asking?" the other man asked, kneeling down to examine the canine from afar. He wasn't stupid and noticed the deadly gleam in the dog's eyes. He knew he was in for it if he tried for any closer. Even with Amber there.

"She's a mix, Sir!"

"Mix of what exactly?"

"German Shepherd, Grey Wolf, Husky, Collie, and Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, Sir!"

"You know the amounts of each ancestry? That's an impressive sheet, by the way."

"Thank you, Sir! Stardancer if Half Wolf and Half Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, with mixes of the rest in-between, Sir!"

"Of course, thank you for informing me of your dog's fascinating bloodlines."

"Just doing my duty, Sir!" Amber answered.

The Vet moved on, still thinking about the strange mix that was Stardancer, and the oddity that was her owner. The all of a sudden the rest of that conversation caught up with him.

"Wait, did she say she was in the _US _military for _3_ years? But she can't be older then 16! And what other militaries has she served under if she felt the need to clarify that she'd been working the US military?"

"What did I tell ya? The oddest of the whole bunch, that one. I've caught her waving a staff/spear-like thing she always carries and saying stuff in different languages on occasion, too. The strange thing is that every time she does, stuff happens. Like magic or something. I don't know about her sometimes, I really don't." answered the sergeant in response to the veterinarian's outburst.

"Very strange indeed…." Agreed the vet thoughtfully.

-------------+------------

There. 7 pages, AND I managed to wait till the end to put an author's note. I had a different version of this written up somewhere on notebook paper, and I decided, eh, why not? Of course, the grammar and spelling thing on Word had to go haywire at all the Harry Potter spellings, which was annoying, and it didn't like my grammar, apparently, but still. And in case your wondering, the Czechoslovakian Wolfdog is a actual breed, but it's only recognized by the Belgian equivalent of the AKC, (FCI, it's called. Look it up on Wikipedia. In fact, while your there, look up the Czech. Wolfdog too!) so it's little known outside of it's country of origin. Well, I suppose that's all there is for now save for one last thing! Guys….?

Dumbledore: Why did you kill yourself in the first chapter? That's not a very good way to start the story!

Remus /Groans/ Have you gotten to the 2nd part yet? Notice that fact that there was a YOUNG GIRL, and a DOG named AMBER and STARDANCER, respectively? Get a clue Albus, really.

McGonagall: Did Harry and Ron really find the Mirror of Erised their first year and look in it?

Tonks: Do you REALLY yourself holding socks when you look into that mirror Headmaster?

Tom: Socks. Of course. Only Albus Dumbledore would look into a mirror that shows you your heart's desires and see himself holding socks. The man's insane.

Me: Uh, guys, this is getting rather long, WOULD YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB ALREADY!

Cast /Cringes/ Sorry

Fred: Review! Review! And get this psychotic child away from us!

Ginny: Reviews will at least distract her, and if you give her enough, it might distract her long enough for us to get away….

Me: And they make me happy! Very, very happy…..

Cast /sweatdrops/

Please?

Werewolf of Suburbia


	2. The Dead Arise and the Prophecy is Found

I really should start doing that stupid report for my Business class…or better yet, attempting to get over that Mastery for Grammar and Lang….

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

It was another year at Hogwarts. Amber and her dog's deaths had been only a year and a half year ago now, yet everyone still remembered, and still felt guilty every time they thought about their treatment of the girl. They had taken Dumbledore's words to heart, and no one entering or leaving their life, even if they only stayed for a moment, was judged instantly. They didn't want to make another mistake like that again.

Harry and Sirius were happy living together like they should've from the beginning. Sirius even taught Harry to become an animagus and together, they kept Remus, who lived with them as well, company on full moons. At Hogwarts, the two Marauders joint taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Remus was joined by the animal versions of Harry's friends.

They always kept Amber and Stardancer in mind, knowing full well that this wouldn't have been possible without their help. Harry would still have been with the Dursleys, Sirius still on the run, or back in Azkaban. Remus would still be alone full moon nights.

Voldemort had gotten worse over the course of the one and half year since Amber's death, and it showed. Nobody sitting in Hogwarts had not lost a family member. Several additions had to be made to the staff, the original teachers having fought and died in battle. Whose side they had died on was irrelevant. In retrospect, most were glad the girl had sacrificed herself for Sirius. At least she had died innocent, in one way or another.

Now at the start of Harry's 7th year, things were still running. There were less first years then average, because parents were fearful of sending their children to school. Not that Hogwarts wasn't protected, it was quite so, but because they feared for their own lives, and wished to spend as much time as possible with their children.

Muggleborns were noticeably missing, killed by Death Eaters before even getting the chance, killed before they had the chance to "contaminate the blood". It was sad, how prejudiced the purebloods were. And how ironic that the leader of their little movement was half-muggle himself.

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

It wasn't long, even though it may have seemed like it to a few, before everyone was sorted and the feast was started. Those who had thought the sorting long instantly dug in like a dying man, much to the amusement and/or disgust of their friends.

Then everything stopped. The Great Hall doors had been thrown open, much like Harry's 4th year with fake Mad-eye Moody, and everyone stopped to turn to the cause behind this, many with wands out. They may not judge on sight anymore, but it WAS war, and was better safe then sorry.

It was a girl. More appropriately, it was a young woman, older then her years, yet no older then Harry and his year. She stood tall in the doorway, armed to the teeth and what everyone recognized as muggle weaponry. A spear was in one hand, point out and pointed forwards, towards the enemy. The other hand held a muggle rifle, and its aim was the exact same, if off to the other side.

Appearance wise, she had strawberry blonde hair and her sea-green eyes were tinted golden amber. Her hair was cropped short, in classic military style, and she was wearing the stereotypical army outfit, the camouflage standing out starkly to the sea of black robes before her. Underneath, the school caught faint glances of what they recognized as battle robes.

Next to her stood a dog. A very dangerous dog, too. A mixed breed of unidentifiable heritage, it stood tense and ready, much like its mistress, golden eyes glowing with a dangerous gleam that promised pain and death to all who messed with it. Its teeth were bared, sharp pointy fangs glinting in the candlelight, looking for the entire world like a werewolf, but with an oddly colored coat.

Both girl and dog seemed to match in body type. Lean, they showed muscle power beyond what anyone would willing believe. The school had no doubt that even looks were belying her true strength. At first glance, the dog showed everything, but it, too, gave off the air that its looks were only just the tip of its own power.

A glance at the military uniform on the girl, and even the collar on the dog, showed that they were heavily decorated. The girl had several stripes on her sleeve, and even the dog had a couple. While not knowing the rank obviously meant by the stripes, muggleborns and muggle-raised half and pure bloods recognized the ranking stripes. That the DOG had rank stripes must've meant that it had done something very special; to gain what is a human thing.

"Who are you? Where do you hail?" demanded Sirius coldly. But Harry, who'd been studying the girl intently, beat her to an answer.

"Amber! Amber of Slytherin?" he exclaimed in shock and disbelief. How was that possible, when she went through the veil…?

Eyes widened and jaws dropped as slowly but surely the upper years and teachers recognized the girl and her dog, both thought dead. Their wands lowered, and several people fell to the floor as they attempted to sit down and missed their chairs.

Amber herself softened her features, now that she was no longer under threat of direct fire, and her spear and gun went to neutral, the gun back in its holster, the spear standing proudly by Amber's side. She gave a discreet signal to the dog and Stardancer, too, relaxed ever so slightly.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to recognize me. However, I'm no longer just Amber of Slytherin. Mind my ranks now, Potter." The girl replied, confirming her identity to the school.

"But how…? You went through the veil, I SAW you go through. You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You know nothing of the inner workings of that veil, do you? You only assume that people who go through that veil die. I was sent to the past, but I did not die. Stardancer, of course, followed."

"Past? How far back in the past? And how did you get here if you were in the past?" asked Remus.

"Quite a ways back. I've been to Hell and back and it hasn't been pretty. I'm here because I'm here to help with the war. It's the only explanation as to why I'm here. I've figured out that I'm being shot through time to change history, or help it become such, via involvement in wars both major and unknown."

"War? You've seen war?" asked Ron, dreading the answer. If Amber had seen war, then what would it have done to Amber? He never had much interaction with the girl before she had "died", but she seemed sweet and innocent enough to like. Only his blind prejudice to Slytherin kept him from making what he figured would've been a very good friend.

"War? No. War_s_? Yes, definitely. From Troy to Rome to even both World Wars. Vietnam, Korea, and several uprisings never made in history books because they're all in third-world countries and didn't involve the UK in any way, shape or form."

"You fought in both WWI AND WWII!" shrieked Hermione.

"And even the US civil war, Revolutionary war—on the colonies' side—and the French Revolution. I even fought several battles that mixed magic and muggle. I've seen the real Atlantis and the real Camelot. I even saw Hogwarts when she was first built, because the founders had no choice but to include the muggles after a point, due to Slytherin's pure-blood mania."

Everyone's jaws dropped at that and their eyes threatened to pop out of their heads. Several people, both teacher and student, fainted.

"You saw the founders?" breathed Ginny in awe.

"Yup. And Harry, I hate to tell you this, but Voldemort lies. Well, half-lies anyway."

"How do you figure?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort is not truly descended from Salazar Slytherin. Not technically, anyway. He's actually from a bastard line starting with Salazar's eldest son, the true evil Slytherin. Salazar himself believed just as the other 3 did, that muggleborns deserved fair chances too. Muggleborns causing destructions, like what Voldemort's doing, however, may be purged. But, you'll notice that Salazar Slytherin believed in purging only due to deeds, not blood."

The entire Slytherin table looked gobsmacked. Many looked like they were trying to hold to the beliefs pounded into their heads since childhood, but were losing horribly in light of this revelation. Amber knew that what she had said, while the truth, had worked like she had wanted it to. Many there were no longer future Death Eaters and Dumbledore had several spies for him now, although he didn't know it yet.

Deciding to bring things back on track a little, Dumbledore asked, "What ranks do the stripes represent, ma'am?" He gave a salute to the girl, who returned it in all seriousness, with true military fashion.

"There are many there, fit through magic, and they all mean essentially the same thing, if only for different armies through time." Amber pointed to one. "This means I am Field Marshal in the army, the highest rank." Another strip. "This is my Marshal of the Royal Air Force strip, and this one", another strip underneath, "is my Admiral of the Fleet strip. Both are, again, the highest rank one can earn, although they are mainly reserved for wartime."

More gawking. The highest ranks in all 3 military branches! That was insane! And in all sorts of militaries, from England to the US to China! Even ancient Rome!

"W-W-What about Stardancer?" Professor McGonagall managed to stutter.

"They are all the same again, and for all 3 branches. The Army's Brigadier, the Air Force's Air Commodore, and the Navel's commodore. That's the highest rankings they could get for Star, given that she's a dog. We're also both Commandants of the Coast Guard, the highest you can go in that branch."

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

As Amber talked about her ranking in the various militaries, neither she, nor anyone else, was aware of her name being magically recorded on a card in front of a glowing prophecy orb. Not her birth name, but her school name. Amber of Slytherin.

Alarms rang throughout the whole of the Department of Mysteries, and everywhere unspeakables ran around in an attempt to discover the problem. When they finally had, they stood, unable to believe it. A couple of them were new to the force and young as well. They had been 6th and 7th years when Sirius Black had been saved. They recognized the name. Amber of Slytherin was a missed comrade, despite that fact that they had spent the girl's entire school career hating her. Others, only slightly older, also recognized the name, and had heard of her death via the paper.

Exchanging glances, the unspeakables came to a silent decision. Dumbledore had to know, and he had to know now.

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

Moody wasn't often a visitor to Hogwarts. Therefore, when he showed up in the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Harry, his friends, Snape and McGonagall had adjourned to talk to Amber and get her fascinating stories, they all immediately became alert. Even Amber and Stardancer, who nearly attacked Moody when he burst through the fire place.

"Alastor? What ever is the matter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something's going on in the Hall of Prophecies Albus. Amber of Slytherin has her name on a prophecy orb and it wasn't there to start with. A few of the unspeakables recognized the name because they had been in school with Amber at some point and decided you needed to know."

Dumbledore and Amber exchanged glances and both stood, as did Stardancer.

"Very well, lead the way. Everyone else, we shall complete this at another time, so you're dismissed and have a pleasant evening." Said Dumbledore as he followed Moody towards the floo, Amber and her dog at his heels.

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

The odd little quartet made it to the Department of Mysteries in record time, and headed straight to the Hall. Several of the unspeakables were there, and they all dropped their mouths when they recognized Amber. It took a minute till they were able to lead Dumbledore and Amber and Stardancer to the orb.

"If you would do the honors, please, Field Marshal Amber?" asked Dumbledore. Amber took the little glass orb and cradled it gently to her chest.

"Thank you gentleman. Now of you'll excuse us, I shall take this back to the privacy of my office." said Dumbledore politely before sweeping out of the Ministry, Amber and Stardancer--Amber still cradling the orb like a child--once more at his heels.

"They aren't going to break it are they?" asked one unspeakable. "That's our only record!"

"No it's not! Look!" said his comrade in shock. Before their eyes, a new orb with the prophecy in it appeared on the shelf where Amber had removed her orb. What was going on?

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

The orb had made the trip safely, especially given that, to ensure said safety, Dumbledore had allowed Stardancer to travel with him so Amber could concentrate on the orb. With Amber's orders to go with the headmaster and not attack him, Stardancer was a very calm traveling companion.

No one was in the office when they got back, which is just how the duo wanted it. To farther ensure privacy, Dumbledore invited the girl and dog into his private quarters, away from any nosy paintings. Once in there and with several privacy spells and wards thrown up, Dumbledore gave a nod, and Amber broke the glass orb.

_False serpent, beware_

_For your time is coming to a close._

_A prophecy was made_

_And your equal chosen_

_Your second rise begun_

_Your misdeeds started._

_But do not think this is your war_

_For it never was._

_Your equal will not battle alone_

_For he shall befriend the Child of Battle_

_And once done your time is limited._

_The Child believes in innocents_

_And innocent till proven guilty_

_And does not react well to murders such as yours. _

_Child of Storm, peace be with you_

_For the Child of Battle is coming_

_And with you repentant of your sins_

_She will help you take down the False Serpent. _

_A better friend you will not find_

_She has known suffering far more then even you._

_The Final Showdown between you and the serpent _

_Will be her Last Battle. _

_With canid help on many sides_

_And muggle technology at her disposal, _

_The serpent will underestimate and parish. _

_And may you, Child of Storm, and the Child of Battle_

_Finally find your peace_

_And may it be well earned. _

Amber's eyes were wide. Even Stardancer seemed to understand, and looked just as shocked.

"My final battle?" she squeaked. "I can finally have the peace I've so yearned for after all this time?"

**CoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoBCoB**

There. Another 7 pages, AND another author's note at the end of the chapter.

Dr. Gregory House: No one reviewed. If no one reviewed, then why are you writing this?

Me: Everyone, meet the cast of House, M.D.

House: You didn't answer the question.

Me: I'm writing because I want to.

Dumbledore: Isn't that a rather long prophecy?

Me: Not really. I've seen ones that takes up most, if not all, of one chapter.

Dr. Chase: Aren't you being a little unrealistic? I mean, the HIGHEST honor in the military, in several militaries? And even getting the DOG a high honor?

Stardancer/growls/

Chase/jumps and backs away/ Right then, my bad.

Me: Now this is 8 pages long. So if we could wrap this up before it becomes 9 pages long…?

Dr. Cameron: Review please! It'll make Amber here happy, and Ginny and several others very pleased.

Moody: Of course it will! More reviews the wacko gets, the better chance we have of escaping while she's distracted…

Ginny: My thoughts exactly.

Me: Well, unfortunately for you, I'm a werewolf and perfectly capable of something you like to call… /screams/ CONSTANT VIGILENCE!

Various casts/jumps. Several shrieks/yowls/yelps of surprise/

Me/snickers and smirks/ Please review? I promise I won't bite. In fact I'll be too busy having fun with these guys….

Werewolf of Suburbia


End file.
